Crazy little feeling
by Jonnella
Summary: Ein One- Shot. Shuichis Gedanken am Abend und noch ein bisschen mehr...


Crazy little feeling 

Was denkst du? Warum gehören zwei Menschen zusammen, was ist es, das sie aneinander bindet? Woher kommt diese Anziehungskraft, die dir plötzlich den Atem verschlägt, dir die Sinne raubt und die Knie butterweich macht?

Ich glaube, das ist eine Frage, die sich Menschen seit Urzeiten stellen. Ich habe mal jemanden sagen hören, es sei ein Trick der Natur, um den Fortbestand der Spezies Mensch zu sichern. Ein bloßes Mittel zum Zweck... bestehend aus Hormonen. Körpersubstanzen, die mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit durch den Körper rasen, die Sinne vernebeln und die eine, die ganz bestimmte Person, einfach unwiderstehlich erscheinen lassen. Eine Person des jeweils _anderen_ Geschlechts, wohlgemerkt.

Nur ist bei mir dann leider irgendetwas falsch gelaufen. Die Person, die meine Welt durcheinandergewirbelt hat, sie komplett auf den Kopf gestellt hat, ist ein Mann. Und, nur damit wir uns richtig verstehen... auch ich bin ein Mann. Um genau zu sein bin ich

Shuichi Shindou, 19 Jahre alt. Sänger der Gruppe „Bad Luck". Im Moment stehe ich an einem Fenster, presse meine Stirn gegen die Glasscheibe und schaue über die Abendlichter Tokyos hinweg. In der Wohnung wird es langsam kalt, fröstelnd ziehe ich meine Schultern hoch. Das ist wieder einer dieser Abende, an denen ich nichts mit mir anzufangen weiß. Naja, so ganz stimmt das nicht. Ich könnte Hiro anrufen, oder auch Suguru, und etwas trinken gehen. Viele Lichtreklamen, die ich von hier erkennen kann, laden dazu ein, aber so recht Lust habe ich heute doch nicht. Ich könnte auch Musik hören, einen Film ansehen oder etwas essen. Aber reizen tut mich auch das alles nicht.

Was also bleibt? Wohl nur weiter hier am Fenster zu stehen und auf die gleißenden Lichter der Stadt zu starren. Nachdenken bleibt dabei nicht aus, und so wie ich mich kenne, schweifen meine Gedanken wieder in die Richtung ab, die mich in meinem Leben am meisten beschäftigt.

Liebe, natürlich. Meine Gedanken von vorhin über ihren biologischen Zweck sind im Grunde immer nur der Anfang. Wenn ich über Liebe nachdenke, beginne ich meistens so allgemein. Aber dazu ist der Begriff ja eigentlich zu abstrakt. Ich meine, jeder Mensch hat seine eigene Geschichte, die sich rund um die Liebe dreht. Ob man schon oft so gefühlt hat, oder noch nie; oder auch nur ein einziges Mal, _jeder _Mensch steht in einem ganz bestimmten Verhältnis zu ihr. Jeder hat seine eigene Geschichte. Und ich natürlich auch.

Irgendwie eine verrückte Geschichte. Ich meine, ich hatte nie eine Freundin. Mein Hobby, das ich nun zum Beruf gemacht habe, war schon immer das Singen. Ansonsten, naja, hatte ich noch Hiro, meine Familie...und ebendie Musik.

Hört sich wenig an? Im Nachhinein, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, war es das auch. Mir fehlte etwas Elementares. Meine Tage waren so...normal. Nicht von Belang. Einander so ähnlich, als wären sie am Fließband produziert.

Und dann...wie soll ich es sagen? Begegnungen ähneln sich doch alle irgendwie, aber diese hier kann man schon außergewöhnlich nennen. Abends, im Park, mit einem Liedtext, der mir nicht gefiel, einer Sehnsucht, die ich nicht begreifen konnte, in einem Leben, das mich nicht ausfüllte, hatte ich schließlich die erwähnte Begegnung.

Ich lasse mich langsam zu Boden sinken. Mittlerweile ist es wirklich kalt in der Wohnung geworden, und da ich noch immer kein Licht gemacht habe, ist der Raum lediglich von den

riesengroßen Neonreklamen draußen erleuchtet. Aber ich habe auch kein Bedürfnis, Licht zu machen. Ich schließe die Augen. Nein, ich will kein Licht.

Schließlich war es damals auch dunkel. Damals, im Park.

Ein rascher Windstoß, ein flatterndes Blatt Papier im Wind... und dann eine Silhouette, einige Meter von mir entfernt. Obwohl es dunkel war, kann ich erkennen, dass da ein Mann vor mir steht. Das erste was ich sehe als ich mich dem Unbekannten langsam nähere, sind seine ungewöhnlich hellen, im Wind flatternden Haare. Ich trete noch einen Schritt näher, die Gestalt gewinnt an Kontur. Er ist noch jung, Anfang zwanzig, schätze ich. In seinem Mundwinkel glimmt eine Zigarette. Er trägt einen langen, dunklen Mantel, seine Augen sind unter leicht zusammengezogenen Brauen auf das Blatt Papier gerichtet, das ich bis eben gesucht habe.

Doch jetzt interessiert es mich nicht mehr. Zu gebannt bin ich von den Augen, dem Mund, der ganzen Gestalt. Selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ich jetzt kein Wort herausbringen. Ich stehe einfach nur da, fühle, wie mir das Blut in den Kopf steigt, wie sich mein Herzschlag beschleunigt. Ein Gefühl beginnt sich in mir auszubreiten wie... nein, hier muss ich passen. Egal was ich sagen würde...meine Worte würden niemals widerspiegeln können, was ich in diesem Moment empfinde.

Ich ziehe hörbar scharf die Luft ein, als sich die bisher gesenkten Lider des Mannes nun heben und sich zwei hellgrüne Augen auf mich richten. Das kann nicht wahr sein, ich muss träumen. Der Fremde betrachtet mich noch einen Augenblick.

„Hast _du_ das geschrieben?"

Eine dunkle Stimme. Sie klingt, ich kann es nicht anders ausdrücken, in diesem Moment einfach unwiderstehlich, obwohl der Satz mit einer merkwürdigen Kälte gesprochen wird.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich so dastehe, aber schließlich reiße ich mich soweit zusammen, als dass ich ein kurzes Nicken andeute, meinen Blick aber keine Sekunde von seinem Gesicht abschweifen lasse.

Was ist das nur für ein Mann, schießt es mir durch den Kopf. Vor zwei Minuten war ich noch ein 19jähriger Schüler, der durch den Park spazierte und über einem unfertigen Songtext seiner Hobbyband brütete... und nun stehe ich hier. Mein Körper gehorcht mir nicht mehr, am allerwenigsten mein Herz, das mit einer solchen Intensität zu schlagen begonnen hat, dass man es vielleicht durch den ganzen Park hören kann. Zumindest kommt es mir so vor.

„Grundschulniveau. Total abgeschmackt."

Wenn ich vorher schon geglaubt habe, die Kontrolle über meinen Körper irgendwann in dieser Begegnung verloren zu haben, ist jetzt endgültig alles aus, wie man so schön sagt.

In meinem Kopf rauscht und summt es, als der Fremde, immer noch mit meinem Text in der Hand, einige Schritte auf mich zu tut. Einen Moment noch flattert das Papier hörbar im Wind, dann lösen die Finger ihren Druck und es gleitet zu Boden. Schritte entfernen sich von mir, knirschen auf dem Kies des Parkweges, und es vergehen weitere Sekunden, ehe ich realisiere, dass der Fremde verschwunden ist.

Hastig grabsche ich nach dem verknitterten Blatt Papier. Meine Gedanken fahren Karrussel, und nun, da mich diese grünen Augen nicht mehr in ihrem Bann halten, kann ich auch langsam wieder klar denken.

_Was_ war das gerade?

Ich öffne meinen Mund, will etwas sagen, irgendetwas, will mich verteidigen, rechtfertigen, ach was auch immer...

Aber da ist niemand mehr.

Ich öffne die Augen, muss über mich selbst lächeln. Die Neonreklame draußen scheint jetzt noch heller zu scheinen, meine Augen schmerzen angesichts des plötzlichen Lichts, so dass ich sie schnell wieder schließe. Wie oft habe ich diese Szene in Gedanken jetzt schon durchgespielt? Es ist nun mal so, diese Begegnung sticht unter all denen, die ihr schon kennt oder von denen ihr vielleicht noch hören werdet, heraus, oder?

So wie auch Yuki in einer Menschenmasse, und sei sie die gesamte Bevölkerung Tokyos, immer herausstechen wird.

Ja, Yuki. Eiri Yuki, Autor von „abgründigen Liebesromanen", das schreiben zumindest die Zeitungen über ihn. Mindestens einmal in der Woche sind seine Romane ein gesellschaftliches Thema. Sie werden analysiert, auseinander gepflückt, lauthals gelobt, in Diskussionsrunden erörtert. Was nicht erwähnt wird, sind die leichten Falten, die sich beim Tippen auf dem Laptop auf seiner Stirn bilden, die genüsslichen Inhalationen der ersten Zigarette nach Beendigung eines Kapitels. Weder wissen die Zeitungen von Yukis Leidenschaft für Sahnetorte, noch von seinem Rekord im Nichteinhalten von Deadlines für seine Romane.

Und das ist gut so, denn das geht sie auch nichts an. Ja, ich gebe zu, ich bin besitzergreifend, was Yuki angeht. Es ist wohl die unterschwellige Angst, eines Tages all das zu verlieren, was ich mir mühsam erkämpft habe.

Das will ich nicht, nicht nach alldem, was du durchstehen musstest, Yuki. Ja ich weiß, wenn du jetzt hier wärst würdest du mich mit deiner kalten Stimme „Baka" nennen, mir sagen dass ich nicht immer solche Gedanken haben soll, und wenn ich sie schon haben müsse, dass ich dich damit jedenfalls nicht belästigen solle. Dass ich es doch wäre, der am meisten gelitten hat, würdest du vielleicht noch hinzufügen, aber nur vielleicht und nur dann, wenn du gute Laune hast. Wobei man dich schon sehr gut kennen muss, um dieses Gutgelauntsein zu erkennen, das Lächeln in deinen Worten zu sehen, und die Gefühle, die du hinter ihnen zu verstecken versuchst.

Aber _ich_ kenne dich. Ich verstehe nicht warum, aber ich weiß schon im vorhinein, wie es dir geht, noch bevor du den Raum betrittst. Ich weiß, wann du Lust hast, wann du traurig bist, wann du Trost brauchst.

Andere würden vielleicht sagen, dass ich zu viel für dich aufgebe, zu viel ertrage, zu sehr an dir hänge. Mich selbst dabei verliere. Aber was sie dabei nicht verstehen, ist dass kein Mensch auf dieser Welt mir diese Gefühle schenkt, die du mir entgegenbringst, die mir Kraft geben, mich stark machen, meinem Leben einen Sinn geben.

Und dafür soll ich dir nicht danken? Dafür soll ich nicht versuchen, deine Wunden zu heilen, dir den Glauben an die Menschen wiederzugeben? Nein, das kann ich nicht verstehen, Yuki. Egal, was dich froh macht, ich tue es. Egal was du verlangst, ich gebe es. Egal, was du dir wünschst, ich erfülle es. Damit es dir besser geht, damit du dich wohl fühlst. Damit du glücklich bist.

Ist das naiv? Du hast ja gesagt, hast dich gewehrt, mich zurückgestoßen. Warst hart, ja brutal in deiner Wortwahl. Und anfangs hatte ich ja selbst meine Zweifel. Das ewige Spiel zwischen Herz und Verstand. Aber so jemand wie ich hat in diesem Fall eigentlich keine rechte Wahl. Im Besonderen, wenn es um jemanden wie dich geht. Ich weiß, ich habe dir seit jener Nacht im Park keinen Augenblick Ruhe gelassen. Wenn du es mir erlauben würdest, ich würde jeden Moment mit dir verbringen wollen. Weil ich nicht mehr von dir loskomme, weil du mir zu gut tust, Yuki.

Auch jetzt würde ich gerne zu dir rüber gehen, in dein Arbeitszimmer. Meine Arme um dich schlingen, dich fühlen, riechen, schmecken. Ich weiß, du wirst das nicht wollen, mich zurückstoßen, möglicherweise eigenhändig hier ins Wohnzimmer zurücktragen. Alleine diese Berührung wäre den Versuch ja eigentlich wert, aber ich will dich nicht verärgern, obwohl ich mich nur schwer zurückhalten kann. Das ist immer so, wenn ich wie jetzt an dich denke. An unsere erste Begegnung, an die Zeit, die seitdem vergangen ist.

Ich denke, ich gehe jetzt ins Bett. Zu lange habe ich nun hier gesessen, und wenn ich mich nicht langsam ablenke, wird meine Sehnsucht nach dir nur nur größer. Das ist schwer, Yuki. Dich in den Armen halten zu wollen, aber verzichten zu müssen. Vielleicht bleibe ich noch eine Weile wach, warte ab, bis du ins Bett kommst. Vielleicht gibst du mir ja wieder einmal von selbst einen Kuss. Das tust du ab und zu, wenn du denkst, dass ich schon schlafe, dass ich dein Tun nicht bemerke. Und manchmal streichelst du dabei mein Gesicht, ganz vorsichtig nur, wahrscheinlich auch, um mich nicht spüren zu lassen, was du da tust.

Aber entscheidend ist, dass ich es _doch _merke. Dass ich es genießen kann, diese Nähe, diese kleine Zärtlichkeit, die du mir schenkst. Allein das ist ein Geschenk, Yuki.

Ich schlafe tatsächlich schon fast, als sich die Tür zum Schlafzimmer leise öffnet und fast daraus ebenso geräuschlos wieder zuklappt. Dann das Rascheln von Stoff, als du dich ausziehst. Der Geruch, der mit dir ins Zimmer gekommen ist, umhüllt mich wie eine schützende Wolke. Vorsichtig öffne ich die Augen einen Spalt, sehe aber mur deinen nackten Rücken. Gut, du weißt nicht, dass ich wach bin. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich belästigt fühlst, Yuki. Ich weiß, wenn du so wie heute ewig an deinen Romanen arbeitest, bist du danach müde und abgespannt, und auch deine Gedanken kreisen noch um die Themen, über die du bis eben geschrieben hast. Wie gesagt, ich will dich nicht stören, und dennoch bringe ich es nicht über mich, meine Augen wieder zu schließen und meinen Blick von dir zu lassen.

Doch das hätte ich lieber tun sollen, denn jetzt drehst du dich um und bemerkst meinen Blick. Einen Moment noch starrst du mich kalt an, drehst dich dann rasch um und ziehst dich weiter aus. Hast du eben etwa meinen Blick gespürt...? Ich bin unsicher, wie immer, wenn ich Angst habe, etwas falsch bei dir zu machen.

Du hast dich nun komplett umgezogen und schlägst die Bettdecke zurück. Mit einer Handbewegung nimmst du noch deine Lesebrille ab, und streckst dich anschließend auf der Matratze neben mir aus. Ungewöhnlich...eigentlich drehst du dich meist dann direkt um und schläfst fast augenblicklich ein. Du stehst halt nicht auf „alberne Gutenachtgeschichten", wie du mir einmal trocken erklärt hast. Jetzt jedoch hast du dich mir zugewandt, und da meine Augen sich mittlerweile an die Dunkelheit im Zimmer gewöhnt haben, fange ich deinen Blick auf und erwidere ihn stumm.

Ich kann da nichts machen, ich kann meine Augen nun einmal nicht von dir lassen. Wieder einmal bemerke ich jede Einzelheit an dir. Die kleine Haarsträhne, die dir ins Gesicht fällt, die langen Wimpern, die langen, schlanken Finger deiner Hand, auf die du dein Kinn nun abstützt.

Zögernd strecke ich eine Hand aus, denn ich weiß, von selbst wirst du keine Reaktion zeigen. Vorsichtig streiche ich dir über die Wange, berühre die Strähne, streife deine Hand. Langsam hebst du das Kinn etwas an, gibst deine Handfläche frei. Ich umschließe deine Hand, und ziehe sie langsam und vorsichtig zu mir herüber. Wie ich solche Berührungen liebe, Yuki. In solchen Momenten verschwindet jegliche Distanziertheit zwischen uns. So auch jetzt. Dein Blick wird weicher, das kann ich sogar im Dunkeln sehen. Heißes, pulsierendes Glück rauscht durch meine Adern, und ich werde mutiger, ziehe deine Hand weiter zu mir herüber und lege sie an meine Lippen. Senke die Lider, hauche einen zarten Kuss darauf, presse meine Lippen schließlich ganz auf deinen Handrücken, bevor ich meinen Blick wieder hebe. Du hast die Lippen leicht geöffnet, als wolltest du etwas sagen, und für einen Augenblick erscheint eines deiner leichten, angedeuteten Lächeln. Ich sehe es weniger an deinen Lippen, die sich kaum merklich verziehen, als an deinen Augen, die ihren starren Blick verloren haben und mich nun sanft anblicken.

„Dreh dich um."

Deine Stimme ist leise, so als wolltest du mich nicht erschrecken. Dabei hast du eine angenehme, dunkle Stimme, von der ich wohl, wie von allem was dich betrifft, nie genug bekommen kann. Ich gehorche, lasse deine Hand los und drehe mich auf die andere Seite. Fast gleichzeitig spüre ich, wie ein Arm sich von hinten um meinen Hals legt, wie der andere langsam über meine Hüfte gleitet, wie dein warmer Körper sich von hinten an mich drückt. Auch ich schmiege mich in diese Umarmung, lege vorsichtig eine Hand auf den Arm, der um meine Schulter geschlungen ist.

Wie schön das ist... ich kann das gar nicht in Worte fassen. Ich fühle deinen Herzschlag. Das Geräusch ist beruhigend, erzeugt in mir ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit. An deinem Atem merke ich jetzt, dass du einzuschlafen beginnst, dein Körper beginnt sich zu entspannen. Auch ich spüre die Müdigkeit in mir, und doch möchte ich nicht so recht einschlafen. Am liebsten würde ich deine Umarmung immer weiter spüren, die Kostbarkeit dieses Augenblicks bewahren.

So kostbar, ganz genauso wie du. Und deswegen werde ich dich nie gehen lassen, ist mein letzter Gedanke, bevor ich meine Augen schließe.


End file.
